


Ever Below

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Drabble, F/M, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Grief/Mourning, Hubris, Hybristophilia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Murder Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Barbrey and Roose kiss in the crypts.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Barbrey Dustin
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Ever Below

Roose's lips meet Babrey's as they hover over Domeric's grave. It's a strange and passionless gesture compared to others she'd had, but it excites her nonetheless. Barbrey doubts he kisses his new wife at all.

She envies the girl in some ways-- not that she wants to bear a child or be shackled to the man. If Barbrey had been in Walda's place in the twins, Barbrey's men could have been spared and she would have seen Roose fresh in the face of his kill.

Roose cups her face and stares as he draws away. He seems to be considering something. His face tells her nothing, but she suspects he's feeling out how far their flirtation will go.

Torchlight renders a flickering double of their figures along the wall. Barbrey looks to these specters then back to Roose.

He grips the back of her head and kisses her neck. Her hips shift as teeth meet flesh.

"Not so hard, my lord," she murmurs. "I couldn't stand the questions."


End file.
